<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is where we belong by ethyxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804995">this is where we belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyxx/pseuds/ethyxx'>ethyxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, M/M, persona 5 royal spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyxx/pseuds/ethyxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did <i>such</i> a good job today, Joker. You led the entire team through this palace like it was nothing at all. Just look at you—always making everything look so easy," Goro coos, loosening the grasp on his knee to reach out and run a hand through thick black curls. "That's the funny thing, though. You don't always want to be the leader, do you? Sometimes the captain needs someone else to step in and take charge…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is where we belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags.</p><p>Update (29/1/21) - fic went through a major edit. plot is still the same but fic has been cleaned up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, do you guys think it was a good idea to leave Akira alone in the palace with Akechi?"</p><p>"C'monnnn. This is Akira we're talkin' about! I don't think we've got anythin' to worry about," Ryuji says in the most positive tone he can muster. "Besides, we all know that Akechi's gotta be dealing with a whole bunch of his own shit right now. Akira's probably just bein' a good dude and helping him out and listening in to his troubles somewhere with a little bit of privacy or somethin' like that."</p><p>Ann eventually lets out a sigh and slowly nods in agreement. "You're right," she says. "I guess we just have to trust them. Sure, Akechi can be a little… intense, but Akira's our leader, and we know that he can handle almost anything! He'll be fine. He should be fine…"</p>
<hr/><p>An unashamed moan escapes Goro's lips as he rubs his still-clothed thighs together, his head rolling against the plush backrest of one of the chairs in Maruki's safe room. He knows that he should be able to keep his cool far better than he's managing right now, but that's near impossible when Akira's in front of him in full Phantom Thief garb, crawling towards him on all fours at a snail's pace.</p><p>Goro leans forward and places his hands onto his knees, squeezing hard in an attempt to somewhat keep his composure. He thinks Akira's perfect like this, looking up at him from his spot on the floor like nothing else in the world even matters. It's hard to imagine that either of them belongs anywhere but here. This is how it should be.</p><p>"You did <em>such</em> a good job today, Joker. You led the entire team through this palace like it was nothing at all. Just look at you—always making everything look so easy," Goro coos, loosening the grasp on his knee to reach out and run a hand through thick black curls. "That's the funny thing, though. You don't always want to be the leader, do you? Sometimes the captain needs someone else to step in and take charge…"The sound of Akira's cheek slapping against the tiled floor when he thrusts his head towards the ground has Goro squirming in his seat, already desperate for any form of relief. The longer the two of them continue to play this game, the more Goro's convinced that Akira Kurusu was put on this planet to serve. Anyone with a working pair of eyes should be able to see that.</p><p>"You know what to do, Joker," Goro says. "It's only been a month. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten about our little routine. Granted, things are a touch different now. It seems that the shoe truly is on the other foot this time."</p><p>Akira keeps his eyes to the ground, refusing to look up and meet Goro's eyes as he shakes his head in response. Goro knows that Akira remembers everything—there was never a doubt in his mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't forget. I was only teasing you," Goro replies, extending a foot towards Akira's face. "You'd best get to work then."</p><p>Akira wastes no time getting started, quickly closing the distance between them on his knees. He presses his open mouth against the toe box of Goro's boots, spit running across the rough pink surface of his tongue onto cool leather before he starts licking. He works in earnest, taking his time to ensure that he does the best job he possibly can, slavering as he moves from vamp to heel, leaving the entirety of Goro's boot in a gloss finish.</p><p>When Goro holds up his left foot, Akira really goes in for the kill. He savours every moan he hears overhead, using the sounds as encouragement as he runs his tongue and lips across the length of Goro's worn sole, taking in all of the tastes Maruki's palace has to offer.</p><p>Goro can't help but notice the pink tint to Akira's cheeks. Of all the sordid things they've done together over the past few months, Goro's surprised that this is the one thing that he's decided to get embarrassed over. He wonders if Akira's disappointed by the alarmingly high hygiene standards of Maruki's palace; perhaps he needs more than the hint of dust and what might be the faintest trace of blood that his boots have to offer. The hand palming his crotch through his dress pants and the pink hue that's spread below his collar tells Goro that he's managing just fine with what he's been given.</p><p>Maybe it's not the shoes that Akira's interested in. Goro wonders if Akira would want to do this without the boots in the way someday. They'd go back to Leblanc after a long day in the Metaverse, Akira would make a show of pushing Goro down onto the pile of milk crates and cardboard boxes that he calls a bed before pulling off his boots and taking the toes that would still be clad in expensive designer socks into his mouth.</p><p>Until then, Goro's confident that Akira will take any part of him he can get his hands (or mouth) on.</p><p>His thoughts are disrupted when Akira lets out a shuddering breath, the hand between his legs completely still. Goro pulls him up by the hair, forcing them to make eye contact even though Akira's looking more ashamed than ever.</p><p>"Such a good boy," Goro says as he leans in and presses their mouths together, chasing the taste of leather and dust from Akira's mouth. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/ethyxxx">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ethyxx.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>